Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!
|image=NarutoHiding.jpg |english=Enter: Naruto Uzumaki! |kanji=参上！うずまきナルト |romaji=Sanjō! Uzumaki Naruto! |episode=1 |shippuden=No |watchonlinelink=519936 |arc=Introduction Arc |chapters=1 |japanese airdate=October 3, 2002 |english airdate=September 10, 2005 }} is episode 1 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis A long time ago, the ninja village of Konoha was attacked by a beast known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which killed many in the process. The Nine-Tails was powerful, and the shinobi who battled it were not able to stave it off for long. A giant toad appeared, with a man standing on top of it. He was known as the Fourth Hokage. He faced the Nine-Tails and formed a set of hand seals, then a striking light appeared. He surrendered his life to seal the Nine-Tails into the body of a newborn baby. Naruto Uzumaki spoiled the Hokage Stone Faces. Two ninjas immediately reported to the Third Hokage, the village leader. The two ninjas hurriedly chased Naruto. At the end of this chase, Naruto's teacher, Iruka Umino saw him, and disciplined him. At the academy, all the students fell in line to have their examination: the Transformation Technique. Sakura and Sasuke passed, then, Naruto, being the next, transformed into a nude girl. Iruka angrily disciplined him. Iruka then let Naruto clean the paint in the monument. Iruka then told him that he will treat Naruto to some ramen after he cleaned it. He then asked Naruto at Ramen Ichiraku why he ruined the Monument. Naruto revealed his dream: To be Hokage and to be a greater than all of the Hokage. At the Academy, the final exam was being held. Naruto failed to do the Clone Technique, being not very decent at it. He failed, but Mizuki then expresses Iruka that they can pass him, but he told him he can't pass Naruto. He is the only one who didn't pass. Two parents insult Naruto that he earns to not pass. Naruto was sad that he failed. Mizuki approaches Naruto. Iruka then remembers his past during the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Mizuki then went to Iruka's room to tell him that Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals. Naruto opened the scroll. Ninjas were assembled by the Third Hokage to find Naruto. The truth was Mizuki let Naruto steal the Scroll of Seals for himself. Then, Iruka finally found Naruto, unaware that ninjas were pursuing him. Naruto admitted that Mizuki was the responsible of stealing, telling Naruto to steal the scroll so he can graduate. Mizuki arrived and attacked Iruka with several kunai. Mizuki then told Naruto that he will tell the truth, with Iruka pleading not to tell the truth. Mizuki told Naruto that he was the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and that's why the villagers hated him. Mizuki attacked Naruto with a large shuriken, but Iruka used himself as a human shield, and told of his lonely life. After a short fight, Iruka told Mizuki that he recognises Naruto as a person, not the demon inside him. Before the large shuriken hit Iruka, Naruto saved him and used his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to finish Mizuki. The Hokage told the ninjas that they no longer needed to worry, as the scroll was safe. Iruka was surprised to see Naruto use such a technique, allowing Naruto to graduate, and said he would treat him to some ramen to celebrate. Naruto was happy that he graduated. Trivia * For the Japanese DVD release of this episode, a shinobi from the opening scene was redrawn without blood on his face. This edit is present in all subsequent dubbing of the episode. ru:Встречайте! Удзумаки Наруто!